


My Game

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Basically whenever stiles is in danger I guess, Season 3B Teen Wolf, Stiles is Thomas, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Newt and Minho will always save their best friend. Even when he's possessed by a demonic fox trickster spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Stiles and Nogitsune never split.   
> Feedback and requests for any and all damsons I've already done are always welcome.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Half of this was made on my itouch, and my laptop has sticky keys now... Ugh...   
> PPS: (this is on my other fanfic, "Blood on Your Hands," I just realized that throughout the entire new episode of Lucifer, Chloe wasn't even a little worried that Lucifer's family was supposedly out to get her, and sounded a lot like mob people. This is either a plot hole, or really funny.   
> Also, in a prev episode Trixie mentioned something about a cabin trip? Lucifer would most definitely follow along, just to annoy people. That'll be fun. 

“This was my game.” The Nogitsune said, stalking forward.

“Do you really think you can beat me at my game?”

Lydia moved away from the Nogitsune, and a voice rang out behind her.

“Yes.”

The Nogitsune looked behind her, to see someone that made Stiles strain for control. Scott and Kira were unconscious, and Lydia was basically human, other than the whole Banshee thing.

The person who had spoken was a boy, their age, with feathery blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small frown on his face. He also had a British accent.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” he asked, walking towards the Nogitsune.

Lydia minutely shakes her head at Scott and Kira, who had woken and stood, preparing to attack the Nogitsune. She was observing the boy, and noted that Stiles was fighting harder than ever, to get control against the Nogitsune.

“It’s not him.” Lydia said quietly, when the teen walked past her. He nodded in understanding. Lydia had to wonder, what exactly had he and Stiles went through that he just easily accepts that Stiles isn’t in control of himself.

“Tommy, I know you can fight this.” He said, and they all saw a flicker of… _something_ in Stiles’ eyes.

The Nogitsune scowled, glaring at the boy. “And who might you be?”

“A friend.”   
“You have quite the effect on our little Stiles, here. He’s fighting more than ever to get control.”   
The boy smirked. “That’s Tommy, he was never one to surrender easily.”   
He gave a minute nod to Scott and Kira, and they quickly got ready to do the depossession spell. They poured the liquid Deaton gave them on Kira’s sword, and got ready to strike.   
The boy kept talking, calling Stiles Tommy, for some reason. One glance to Scott showed it wasn't his real name.   
He waited until it looked like Stiles had all the control he was gonna get, then shouted.   
"Now!"   
Kira lunged forward, cutting into Stiles' side.   
The Nogitsune screamed, as he fell to his knees. Everybody watched as a fly flew out of Stiles' mouth, and flew down the hall to be trapped in a small wooden container that an Aidan teen was holding. Isaac stood next to him, looking mildly confused.   
Stiles gasped, reaching for the boy.   
"Newt-" he whispered, then proceeded to lose consciousness, falling into Newt's arms.   
The Asian boy smirked as Newt smoothed Stiles' hair from his forehead.   
"We should just move here. That way, the next time he says it's nothing, we can physically bitch slap him across the face, call him an idiotic shank, and help him."   
Newt grinned. "I'm sure the Sheriff would be okay with us moving in, Minho."   
The others just watched, in shock.   
-*-  
Derek watched as one of the oni appeared right in front of the triskele box, and inwardly cursed. Aiden was heading to intercept the firefly, and Derek saw the sword, aimed for his heat. He barely got out a warning when someone ran past Aidan, pushing him back, and rolled under the blade, grabbing the box.   
The stranger was an Asian teenager, who quickly kicked the oni's side. He turned to face Derek.   
"Where do I take it?" The Asian boy asked, looking at Derek with such intensity he answered as quickly as he could.   
"The school. Find the others."   
The boy nodded and ran off.   
"Isaac, go with him." Derek said as an afterthought, and the blonde wolf nodded, running.   
They defeated the Nogitsune, and met Newt and Minho.   
edn


	2. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Minho will always save their best friend.  
> Even if it's from a homicidal lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given an idea by Deadly_Rose to basically just plop N&M into scenes where Stiles is in danger and this happened.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> *Insert shit eating grin here*

__Stiles dove into the pool after Derek, lizard almost close enough to grab him.  
"What do we do?" He asked the werewolf, holding him above the surface.  
"Scott?" Came the choked reply, and Stiles shook his head, a sharp sense of completely rational anger flashing through his mind.  
"No, he's doing something with Allison."  
Derek scoffed in annoyance, and Stiles was hard pressed to  
agree.  
"We're going to die because Scott got a boner, aren't we?" Derek asked, still unable to move.  
"Yup."  
Suddenly, the pool doors burst open, and two boys ran in.  
"Thomas!" The Asian one shouted, carrying a steel baseball bat.  
"Minho!" Stiles shouted back, barely keeping the werewolf and himself above water.  
Minho was distracting the kanima while he could see Newt running toward them.  
He felt the strength slowly drain from his body, and as a last attempt to do good, he all but shoved Derek out of the pool.  
Then, he was under water.  
His back and head hit the bottom of the pool, and he heard what sounded like a muffled splash.  
He closed his eyes.  
~*~  
Stiles surged up, gasping for breath.  
Minho and Newt quickly turned him into his side, and Minho patted his back as he coughed up the last of the water.  
When he was finished, he looked at his friends.  
"I completely forgot about our plans." He blurted, and they nodded.  
"But before you kill me, I think we can all agree that I had a lot on my hands, so it's perfectly reasonable for me to have forgotten."  
He gestured around the pool, noting the shattered windows that hadn't been there before, and Scott, talking to Derek.  
"It's fine, Tommy." Newt placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"We've got your back."  
Stiles grinned.  
edn


End file.
